ILY
by hugbuddy13
Summary: Spencer and AShley fall in love in high school, and are planning to spend the rest of their lives together.Things happen on the way.
1. Chapter 1

**ILY**

Ashley's Pov

I'm not really easy to get along with. I do have some friends but I wouldn't mess with them or me if I was your. I have a hot temper. I really only have one thing good in my life, It's Spencer Carlin. WE have been best friends for 5 years, since the first day she moved her. We been dating for 3 years. I'm taking her out tonight, I bought an apartment and I'm going to ask her to move in with me after we graduate, and later tonight I'm going to ask her to marry me. I know were only 18 but she is the one. I know it. I love her, I need her.

Spencer-baby why are you smiling like that?

Ashley-like what?

Spencer-like your really happy

Ashley-I'm thinking about you baby

Spencer-nice save (kiss) I love you

Ashley-I love you too baby (kiss)

Just look at her, how can you not fall in love with her? Blonde hair, blue eyes. These blue eyes I can just look into all the time. I know she thinks I'm up to something. She does know me better then anymore else. I hope she will say yes when I ask her to marry me. We been together for 3 years. I would love to spend the rest of my life with her. To have kids with her.

Ashley-baby?

Spencer-yea?

Ashley-can your please move your hand?

Spencer-I don't know what you are talking about?

Ashley-move your hand or I will take you in front of everyone

Spencer-ummm fine

Ashley-you know I will

Spencer-I know

4 hours later.

I had Spencer dress up all pretty, She's beautiful anyways. Before I picked her up I started cooking, pasta and ceacer salad all we need to do is heat it up. Were at the apartment now.

Spencer-where are we baby?

Ashley-you will see (kiss)

I put a blind fold over her eyes so she couldn't see what I did. I showed her to the apartment, the living room had rose pettels all over the floor, I have put big pillows all over the floor where we eat.

Spencer-omg this is beautiful, who's place is this?

Ashley-it could be ours if you want it to be

Spencer-what?

Ashley-baby, I love you. Move in with me? (I pulled out a key and showed it to her)

Spencer-OMG, Omg

Ashley-if you really don't want to, just tell m- (she cut me off with a kiss)

Spencer-I would love to. We are both going to the same college. I would love to move in with you Ashley Davies (kiss) I love you soo much

Ashley-I love you too (kiss) I'm glad you would want to move in with me

Spencer-I love waking up next to you (kiss)

Ashley-lets eat

We sat down and started eating and we talked a lot. I started showing her our apartment. I showed her our room, its pretty big, has a nice bathroom, a big tub ;] we are so going to use that a lot.

Spencer-I love this (kiss)

Ashley- I'm glad

We sat down on the pillows again, she is sitting between my legs and we are just kissing.

Ashley-baby?

Spencer-yea?

Ashley-baby, I just want to tell you that I love you soo much

Spencer-I love you too

Ashley-just let me finish

Spencer-ok

Ashley-for the past 5 years, I loved you. I know I was afraid for awhile to ask you out. But I'm glad I did when I did. I'm glad we have been together for 3 years. It's been the best 3 years of my life. I need you. I love you. your it for me Spencer Carlin. What I'm trying to say….will you marry me?


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer's Pov

Did she say what I think she said? OMG the girl I been in love with since I moved here just asked me to marry her. What do I say? Duh Spencer you know what your going to say. You want to spend the rest of your life. I pulled her into a big kiss before she could get up.

Spencer-yes baby, I will marry you!

Ashley-are you sure?

Spencer-yes. I love you soo much (kiss)

Ashley-god I love you soo much (kiss) (she pulled me up and we started taking me in to our room)

Spencer-baby, whats going on?

Ashley-you will see

She open the door and it had more rose pettels on the floor, and she made a little bed for us. Candles all over the floor. Yea Ashley is a romantic.

Spencer-OMG(sob) baby this is so sweet

Ashley-baby don't cry

Spencer-these are happy tears

Ashley-good (kiss)

Spencer-why did you do this?

Ashley-well I wanted this nice to be prefect for us. I want to make love tonight. Damn baby I love you soo much

Spencer-I love you too baby. More then I ever thought I could ever love someone (kiss)

3 hours later

here we are cuddled up together in our little boy shorts and a t-shirt that ashley brought for us. I'm laying on Ashley's chest, I love hearing her heart beat. It makes me feel save. She is playing with my hair and kissing my forehead.

Spencer-thank you for tonight baby, it was really romantic

Ashley-anything for you baby. I wanted this night to be special for both of us

Spencer-I never thought you would ask me to marry you so soon, yea the moving in part and then later asking me but wow

Ashley-why are you so surprised that I asked you to marry me?

Spencer-because you use to say marriage is a lie, no one should ever get married or have kids (I moved off of Ashley and she started to straddle me)

Ashley-that was because the bitch of the mother I have. She cheated on my dad and my dad came home with Kyla with some chick who died from the birth. They cheated on each other, were not going to be that way. I know I said that in the past but damn baby I love you so much and that love you gave me changed everything. I want everything with you. I want you to be my wife and I want kids

Spencer-OMG kids? (kiss) (kiss) (kiss) I never thought you would ever say that baby (kiss) this makes me so happy

Ashley-well yea not now

Spencer-yea I know that.

Ashley-I told you I want everything with you (kiss)

Spencer-OMG I'm so happy (kiss)

Ashley-me too baby (kiss) every time I'm with you I am (kiss)

Spencer-I don't think people will be too surprise that were engaged because they call us the married couple because we been together so long

Ashley-I know. I know Kyla will freak and be happy, she loves you like a sister. And I bet she will try to plane our wedding

Spencer-yea true, she's a freak like that

Ashley-ha true

After that we fell asleep in each other arms. Damn I have the best person in my life. I love Ashley Davies and I can't wait to be Spencer Davies!


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry that this is so late. I had a lot of things going on in my life. And I had no idea what is coming up in this story. But I have a lot of things on my mind about this story. So don't worry I'm back =]**

Ashley's Pov

Its been a couple of weeks since I asked Spencer to marry me. We told our friends, they weren't really surprised that I asked her to marry me. But we told Spencer's family. Yea I was pretty scared. Yes they do love that we are together but marriage is a big thing. And we are only 18, but when we told them they were happy. They new Spencer found the love of her life. Even though were so young. We are meant to be, that I know for a fact. Right now I'm lying in bed. I have a really bad cold. Spencer is taking care of me; she comes home every time she has a free period and lunch. I don't do well when I have colds. Her parents are letting her stay at our loft, we had Kyla come stay too. She never been there before and she loves it.

Ashley-cough…cough…Spencyyyy

Spencer-I'm coming baby

Ashley-can you put some vicks on my chest and back please?

Spencer-sure thing baby

So I took my shirt off so Spencer can put some vicks on, yea I can see she is staring at my boobs.

Ashley-baby, are you staring at my boobs?

Spencer-ummm maybe….wait your so not asking me to stop. Because I remember when I was sick you wanted to put vicks on my chest all the time, so you can stair at my boobs.

Ashley-uh I so don't remember that

Spencer-oh sure you don't, baby roll over so I can get your back

Ashley-when do you have to go back to school?

Spencer-I don't. gave us a free period so I left, and then I have 2 more free periods, so I'm staying here

Ashley-that's good, I don't like being here alone

So Spencer got a bath ready for me. uhh when she does things like this, makes me fall even more in love with her.

Spencer's Pov

Here I am laying in bed with Ashley. She is sleeping now. She is cuddled up to me and her head is on my chest and I'm just running my fingers threw her hair. I'm watching TV but I turned it down so I don't wake Ashley up.

you for taking care of me baby

Spencer-baby I didn't know you were up

Ashley-yea. I couldn't sleep. Can't breath good

Spencer-I'm sorry baby (I kissed her on her forehead)

Ashley-but thank you for taking care of me

Spencer-your welcome, it's what I'm here for baby

Ashley-I love you

Spencer-I love you too baby

Ashley-uh your watching one tree hill?

Spencer-yea, it's an old one tho. It's when Peyton and Brook gets attacked by Peyton's fake brother

Ashley-that's a good one (Ashley curls into me more)

Spencer-baby, you cant get more close to me

Ashley-yea I can

Spencer-how?

Ashley-um making love to you

Spencer-oh god Ash

Ashley-what? I like me some Spencer

Spencer-and I like me some Ashley (kiss)

Ashley-I hope I don't get you sick from that kiss

Spencer-me either. I miss kissing you baby (kiss) I love you

Ashley-I love you too (kiss)

What can I say? Even when Ashley is sick she is the most beautiful girl I've seen before. I love taking care of her. Makes me feel like I'm more of a wife to her then just a girlfriend. When she has a stomach ack I run her belly until she falls asleep. She's my girl for life. I can't see myself with anyone else. I know in my heart that Ashley Davis is my forever! =]


	4. Chapter 4

Ashley's Pov

I'm still sick but Kyla and I went back to our house and Spencer went back to hers. I hate that we don't live together yet. It sucks. We both sleep better when were together. Ok someone is knocking on my door. And wont stop. Who the hell would it be? Spencer has a key so it cant be her.

Ashley-what?

???-that's a nice way opening the door to your mother

Ashley-what the hell are you doing here?

Christina-I'm back

Ashley-back where? Not in this house your not

Christina-this is my house Ashley

Ashley-no anymore it's not. You left when Kyla was sick and we needed a mom. Dad died 3 years later and I been keeping everything together since then

Christina-I couldn't deal with it if Kyla had died

Ashley-so you just left?

Kyla-what the hell is going on? who is that?

Ashley-that's our bitch of a mother

Christina-awe my baby grew up so fast

Kyla-stay away from me. your not my mother at all! You just gave birth to me.

Christina-don't say that. Your older sister put that in your mind

Kyla-no she didn't. I barley remember you. You just left when I got sick. Ashley is pretty much my mother.

Christina-yea I bet not a good one

Kyla-how would you know? You left. You're a shitty mother. Ashley has been there for me since you left and since dad died. She's the only family that I know.

Ashley-you like hearing that? That you're a shitty mother? You are. Really why are you back?

Christina-I have no one anymore. I have no where to go. I just thought we can all start over

Ashley-that's not going to happen. You will never be in our life. your broke our hearts before and your not going to do it again. You can stay in this house but we are not. Kyla lets get packing

Kyla-ok

We just left and went into our rooms and start packing. I told Kyla to pack pretty much everything so we wont have to come back here. This is bull shit. Her coming back and thinking everything will be back how they use to be. I know Kyla barley remembers her. She was young. She got really sick when she was 6 and in the middle of it Christina just up and left. Dad and I came back and all of her things were gone. And all she left was a note. Oh I'm sorry I can't deal with this anymore goodbye. That's it. yea that's is such a good mother. And when dad died I had to raise Kyla. I'm so glad that Spencer came into our lives when she did. I need her. She is my rock.

Kyla-where are we going?

Ashley-somewhere safe

Kyla-so Spencer's?

Ashley-yepp. She's the only save place we both know

Kyla-why did she come back? (Kyla gave me a big hug and started crying)

Ashley-I don't know. She shouldn't have come back. Were not her little girls anymore

Kyla-thank you

Ashley-for what?

Kyla-taking care of me at a young age

Ashley-your welcome. I would do it all over again if I had to. You're my little sister, I'm always going to be here to protect you

Kyla-your not my only big sister who would do anything for me

Ashley-Spencer?

Kyla-yea. Ever since she moved here and came into our lives, she never left. Even when you guys would get in a fight and when you guys broke up. She was always there for me

Ashley-she really is a good person. She's pretty amazing

Kyla-your lucky

Ashley-no were both lucky to have her

W grabbed all of our stuff and locked our doors so Christina cant come into our rooms. I text Spencer saying where coming over and said it was our mom that is back. Her parents are letting us to stay at their house. Thank god. I need Spencer now, well we both do. we just got to Spencer's and she is sitting outside waiting for us. WE both got out of the car and gave Spencer a big hug and started crying.


	5. Chapter 5

Spencer's Pov

I get a text message from Ashley saying her mother is here. Since I've known Ashley and Kyla her mom hasn't been in her life. And from the sounds of it they aren't happy that she's back. So they are staying here at my house. I'm sitting outside waiting for then. They get out of the car and they both run up to me and give me a big hug and they start crying,

Spencer-shhh. I'm here

Ashley-thank you for letting us stay here (kiss)

Spencer-anything for my girls

Author-come on girls. Dinner is almost ready

Kyla-are you sure they are ok with us staying here?

Spencer-yea. My dad said it's ok

Kyla-where am I staying?

Spencer-in glen's old room

Kyla-ew

Spencer-he hasn't stayed here in a year, so it's it doesn't smell

Kyla-good

Ashley-where am I staying?

Spencer-in the best room in the house

Ashley-it better be with you

Spencer-yea it is (kiss)

Ashley-good. I need you (kiss)

We all go into the house and eat dinner. It's my dad's Mac and cheese. It's really good. We really didn't talk a lot. My parents were asking things about Ashley and Kyla's mom. I think its hitting Kyla more then Ashley. I can see it in Kyla's eyes. I think she is just pissed at her mom. Who wouldn't be after she leaves like that. I just hold Ashley's hand, and she plays with the ring.

Paula-all done girls?

Spencer-yea

Paula-go up stairs and get ready for bed. It's been a long day. You guys don't need to go to school in the morning

Spencer-why not?

Paula-it's been a long day for them, and I bet they will feel better if you stayed home with them

Spencer-ok, do you want me to help with the dishes?

Paula-no it's ok, have a good night girls

Ashley-Mrs. C thank you for letting me and Kyla stay here

Paula-you're welcome. And since you guys are going to be a part of this family soon, you guys can call us Paula and Author

Ashley-ok Paula, thank you

Author-oh Spence, have you asked them yet?

Spencer-no I didn't. I will later

Ashley-ask us what?

Spencer-I'll tell you guys later

We all went into our rooms and got ready for bed. Ashley and I are curled up together in my bed and Kyla just came in.

Kyla-so what did you have to ask us?

Spencer-uh ok, Ash please don't hate me

Ashley-I could never hate you baby, what is it?

Spencer-um I can't go to Hawaii

Ashley-what? Why not

Spencer-well because me and my family are going back to Ohio right after graduation

Ashley-what? No I can't even spent time with you? Can't have sex everyday

Kyla-ew, I don't need to know that. So I'm guess were not going?

Spencer-you guys can come with us to Ohio, if you want to

Ashley-we can do that, right Kyla?

Kyla-yea we can

spencer-ok good

Kyla-well I'm tired from today. Thank you Spencer that means a lot that you let us to stay here

Spencer-no problem. You're my girls and I would do anything for you

After Kyla left. We turned off the light and Ashley curled into me. I hope they let me in and talk about their mother. There my little family, I would do anything for them. I kiss Ashley in the forehead and I fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Spencer's Pov

So while I was trying to sleep I heard someone in my room.

Author-sorry to wake you up baby girl

Spencer-its ok

Author-I forgot to tell you guys last night hat your mother and I are going out of town for a week for a business trip

Spencer-oh

Author-yea. You guys can skip school today but please go the rest of the week

Spencer-yes daddy

Author-your in charge. Look after your girls and have a good week

Spencer-I will daddy

Author-we left some money for food down stairs. See you need a week

Spencer-bye daddy

I made sure that Ashley is still asleep. She is. She curled closer to me and I kissed her on the forehead and then I fell asleep. A couple of hours later I woke up and I saw that Kyla was lying in my bed as well. Ashley is still sound a sleep.

Kyla-moring

Spencer-moring. How long have you been in here?

Kyla-maybe 30 minutes

Spencer-oh ok. hungry?

Kyla-yea. I didn't know where things were so I was just waiting for you

Spencer-ok. lets get pancakes

Kyla-yummy

Ashley-no… my Spencer…she's not yours. I love her

Spencer-ha Shes dreaming

Kyla-she has that dream a lot

We went downstairs and I made her some pancakes. She is a Davies, so she can eat a lot.

Kyla-thank you again for letting us come stay here

Spencer-you guys are like my little own family, I would do anything for you guys

Kyla-I just don't get how a mother can leave her family that that. And a sick kid

Spencer-I don't get it either Kyla. I could never leave you and Ash

Kyla-I know. But Spence you have a really big heart and you're an amazing person

Spencer-I don't think I'm amazing

Kyla-Ashley thinks so

Spencer-she does?

Kyla-she thinks the world of you Spence. You came into our lives when we both need someone. I know right before you guys got together, she messed up. She didn't know how to act. Things were at a breaking point with her. She had to grow up fast because of what mom did. What she did, she really shouldn't have done

Spencer-she really shouldn't have done that. She said she likes me a lot. Then she gets drunk, fucks another girl and she did that a couple of girls. That broke my heart

Kyla-I know. But when you bitched her out. It was a wake up for her. I know you weren't her first but you were the first girl she made love to. The first girl that showed her what love is. Your love changed her. Your love showed her how to be there for me and for you. I just want to say thank you for coming into our lives

Spencer-your welcome. And thank you for coming into my life. Ashley love changed me too.

Ring ring

Kyla-Aiden is calling. Thank you for this talk

Spencer-your welcome

I got up and put the food away and I got a couple of glasses of apple juice. Ashley doesn't like to eat when she wakes up. I go upstairs and I see running to me but I don't think she sees me and she knocks me on the floor and all the juice falls on me.

Ashley-OMG baby, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you

Spencer-I'm sticky

Ashley-ha that's what she said

Kyla-ew. What happen?

Ashley-I kinda ran into her

They helped me up and Kyla took the glasses downstairs.

Ashley-are you mad at me baby?

Spencer-no. its ok. I'm going to take a shower tho

Ashley-ok. ill see you when your done

Spencer-how about you join me?

Ashley-but where at your house?

Spencer-baby, My parents will be gone for a week (Ashley is already down the hall way)

Ashley-what are you waiting for baby?

When we were taking a shower, Ashley did try to have sex but yea I didn't let that happen. I just wanted to be near her. And I new it wasn't a right time. After her mom and everything. I really hope she opens up to me. It's always hard to talk to her about it, in the past. We got dried off and got dress and we are laying in my bed now.

Spencer-baby?

Ashley-yea?

Spencer-are you ready to talk about it

Ashley-uhh

Spencer-you don't have to if you don't want to (and with that I got up and left the room)

Ashley's Pov

What did I do? I'm pushing the only thing away from me that I need in life. uhh I'm so stupid. I know I need to talk about this. It's just hard because I hate talking about her. My mom. I just don't want to break down. And I know I'm going to. I'm scared. But what I'm scared about the most is losing Spencer. I need her. I run down stairs and I see Spencer crying and Kyla hugging her and once when Spencer saw he she left the house. Where is she going?

Kyla-you need to fix this. I know its hard to let her in about this. But you need to. You can't lose the best thing in your life

Ashley-where did she go?

Kyla-the same place when you guys always get in a fight

Ashley-the park

Kyla-where are you going?

Ashley-the park?

Kyla-how about you get dress? You don't even have a bra on. ew

Ashley-uh fine

I get dress. I just put some of Spencer's clothes on. I'm too l lazy to find my clothes. I need to fix this. I run all the way to the park and I see Spencer sitting on the jungle gym playing with the ring. Shit.

Ashley-baby?

Spencer-what are you doing here? (sob)

Ashley-I'm here to work it out. I'm so sorry. I do want to talk to you about this

Spencer-well it didn't seam like you do (sob) you never wanted to talk about her

Ashley-because it's hard to. I didn't want to break down and say how much I'm hurting since she left (sob) how can a mom leave her two little girls?

Spencer-I don't know baby (Spencer pulled me into her and I just cried) some people are just are not meant to be mothers. And I wish you had better.

Ashley-me too (sob) but baby your love got me threw so much. You saved me I'm really sorry I haven't talked about this

Spencer-it's ok. do you want to talk more about this?

Ashley-yea I do.

I just started telling her everything. Everything little feeling I've had since she left us. How hard it was to be strong for Kyla but I had to. I told her everything and she told me something I didn't know. Her mother cheated on her father when she was younger. And their family was broken up for awhile. And all Spencer really hard who really understood what she was feeling with her older brother. He's never around that much because he just had a baby with his long time girlfriend. And she misses him a lot. Now I really understand why she doesn't like me talking to that Ashley girl. Uh she's the girl I slept with right before I got with Spencer. I don't talk to much that much. But lately she has been trying to talk to me more. I don't like it. and Spencer really doesn't like it. but Spencer knows I wont cheat on her. She's the love of my life.

Ashley-thank you for listening to me

Spencer-it's what I'm here for babe. I love you. and I want you to come to me about anything

Ashley-I want the same for you. (kiss) I love you

Spencer-I love you too (kiss) (kiss)

Ashley-baby, please don't ever take that ring off

Spencer-I wont. I'm sorry.

Ashley-why did you?

Spencer-we got in a fight. And I don't know. I thought maybe since you couldn't tell me things that means that you didn't want me

Ashley- baby I do want you. but sometimes I can be stupid and hid things for you. and I wont anymore. I don't ever want you to think that. I love you so much. And I can't let you go (kiss)

Spencer-good (kiss) I wont ever take it off

Ashley-good (I curled more onto Spencer, and she is just holding me and kissing my forehead. Little things like this, makes me fall more and more in love with her)

Spencer-how about we go home. Have amazing make up sex. Cuddle and then go out to by some food so we can have a date night?

Ashley-that sounds amazing. What about Kyla?

Spencer-she went over to Aiden's and she will be back around 9

Ashley-ok. date night sounds good. But the make up sex sounds a lot better (kiss) I love you Spence

Spencer-I love you too (kiss)


	7. Chapter 7

Spencer's Pov

So while I was trying to sleep I heard someone in my room.

Author-sorry to wake you up baby girl

Spencer-its ok

Author-I forgot to tell you guys last night hat your mother and I are going out of town for a week for a business trip

Spencer-oh

Author-yea. You guys can skip school today but please go the rest of the week

Spencer-yes daddy

Author-your in charge. Look after your girls and have a good week

Spencer-I will daddy

Author-we left some money for food down stairs. See you need a week

Spencer-bye daddy

I made sure that Ashley is still asleep. She is. She curled closer to me and I kissed her on the forehead and then I fell asleep. A couple of hours later I woke up and I saw that Kyla was lying in my bed as well. Ashley is still sound a sleep.

Kyla-moring

Spencer-moring. How long have you been in here?

Kyla-maybe 30 minutes

Spencer-oh ok. hungry?

Kyla-yea. I didn't know where things were so I was just waiting for you

Spencer-ok. lets get pancakes

Kyla-yummy

Ashley-no… my Spencer…she's not yours. I love her

Spencer-ha Shes dreaming

Kyla-she has that dream a lot

We went downstairs and I made her some pancakes. She is a Davies, so she can eat a lot.

Kyla-thank you again for letting us come stay here

Spencer-you guys are like my little own family, I would do anything for you guys

Kyla-I just don't get how a mother can leave her family that that. And a sick kid

Spencer-I don't get it either Kyla. I could never leave you and Ash

Kyla-I know. But Spence you have a really big heart and you're an amazing person

Spencer-I don't think I'm amazing

Kyla-Ashley thinks so

Spencer-she does?

Kyla-she thinks the world of you Spence. You came into our lives when we both need someone. I know right before you guys got together, she messed up. She didn't know how to act. Things were at a breaking point with her. She had to grow up fast because of what mom did. What she did, she really shouldn't have done

Spencer-she really shouldn't have done that. She said she likes me a lot. Then she gets drunk, fucks another girl and she did that a couple of girls. That broke my heart

Kyla-I know. But when you bitched her out. It was a wake up for her. I know you weren't her first but you were the first girl she made love to. The first girl that showed her what love is. Your love changed her. Your love showed her how to be there for me and for you. I just want to say thank you for coming into our lives

Spencer-your welcome. And thank you for coming into my life. Ashley love changed me too.

Ring ring

Kyla-Aiden is calling. Thank you for this talk

Spencer-your welcome

I got up and put the food away and I got a couple of glasses of apple juice. Ashley doesn't like to eat when she wakes up. I go upstairs and I see running to me but I don't think she sees me and she knocks me on the floor and all the juice falls on me.

Ashley-OMG baby, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you

Spencer-I'm sticky

Ashley-ha that's what she said

Kyla-ew. What happen?

Ashley-I kinda ran into her

They helped me up and Kyla took the glasses downstairs.

Ashley-are you mad at me baby?

Spencer-no. its ok. I'm going to take a shower tho

Ashley-ok. ill see you when your done

Spencer-how about you join me?

Ashley-but where at your house?

Spencer-baby, My parents will be gone for a week (Ashley is already down the hall way)

Ashley-what are you waiting for baby?

When we were taking a shower, Ashley did try to have sex but yea I didn't let that happen. I just wanted to be near her. And I new it wasn't a right time. After her mom and everything. I really hope she opens up to me. It's always hard to talk to her about it, in the past. We got dried off and got dress and we are laying in my bed now.

Spencer-baby?

Ashley-yea?

Spencer-are you ready to talk about it

Ashley-uhh

Spencer-you don't have to if you don't want to (and with that I got up and left the room)

Ashley's Pov

What did I do? I'm pushing the only thing away from me that I need in life. uhh I'm so stupid. I know I need to talk about this. It's just hard because I hate talking about her. My mom. I just don't want to break down. And I know I'm going to. I'm scared. But what I'm scared about the most is losing Spencer. I need her. I run down stairs and I see Spencer crying and Kyla hugging her and once when Spencer saw he she left the house. Where is she going?

Kyla-you need to fix this. I know its hard to let her in about this. But you need to. You can't lose the best thing in your life

Ashley-where did she go?

Kyla-the same place when you guys always get in a fight

Ashley-the park

Kyla-where are you going?

Ashley-the park?

Kyla-how about you get dress? You don't even have a bra on. ew

Ashley-uh fine

I get dress. I just put some of Spencer's clothes on. I'm too l lazy to find my clothes. I need to fix this. I run all the way to the park and I see Spencer sitting on the jungle gym playing with the ring. Shit.

Ashley-baby?

Spencer-what are you doing here? (sob)

Ashley-I'm here to work it out. I'm so sorry. I do want to talk to you about this

Spencer-well it didn't seam like you do (sob) you never wanted to talk about her

Ashley-because it's hard to. I didn't want to break down and say how much I'm hurting since she left (sob) how can a mom leave her two little girls?

Spencer-I don't know baby (Spencer pulled me into her and I just cried) some people are just are not meant to be mothers. And I wish you had better.

Ashley-me too (sob) but baby your love got me threw so much. You saved me I'm really sorry I haven't talked about this

Spencer-it's ok. do you want to talk more about this?

Ashley-yea I do.

I just started telling her everything. Everything little feeling I've had since she left us. How hard it was to be strong for Kyla but I had to. I told her everything and she told me something I didn't know. Her mother cheated on her father when she was younger. And their family was broken up for awhile. And all Spencer really hard who really understood what she was feeling with her older brother. He's never around that much because he just had a baby with his long time girlfriend. And she misses him a lot. Now I really understand why she doesn't like me talking to that Ashley girl. Uh she's the girl I slept with right before I got with Spencer. I don't talk to much that much. But lately she has been trying to talk to me more. I don't like it. and Spencer really doesn't like it. but Spencer knows I wont cheat on her. She's the love of my life.

Ashley-thank you for listening to me

Spencer-it's what I'm here for babe. I love you. and I want you to come to me about anything

Ashley-I want the same for you. (kiss) I love you

Spencer-I love you too (kiss) (kiss)

Ashley-baby, please don't ever take that ring off

Spencer-I wont. I'm sorry.

Ashley-why did you?

Spencer-we got in a fight. And I don't know. I thought maybe since you couldn't tell me things that means that you didn't want me

Ashley- baby I do want you. but sometimes I can be stupid and hid things for you. and I wont anymore. I don't ever want you to think that. I love you so much. And I can't let you go (kiss)

Spencer-good (kiss) I wont ever take it off

Ashley-good (I curled more onto Spencer, and she is just holding me and kissing my forehead. Little things like this, makes me fall more and more in love with her)

Spencer-how about we go home. Have amazing make up sex. Cuddle and then go out to by some food so we can have a date night?

Ashley-that sounds amazing. What about Kyla?

Spencer-she went over to Aiden's and she will be back around 9

Ashley-ok. date night sounds good. But the make up sex sounds a lot better (kiss) I love you Spence

Spencer-I love you too (kiss)


	8. Chapter 8

Ashley's Pov

It's kinda hard to believe that Spencer and I weren't together for a year. And I feel like shit making out with that girl when I was drunk. When I was drunk all I saw was those blue eyes on her. All I saw was Spencer in those eyes. And now it's been a year later. But we been back together for 4 months. Thank god. I was so lost with out her. When I first came to visit her I was kinda skinny and right when I saw her I new she saw how skinny I was. She had a worry look all over her face. Here we are laying in bed. Right after making love again. we are in our pj's and she is curled up to me. damn I miss making love to her. I haven't gotten any for a year. I just miss everything with her. I miss laying in bed with her. I can't sleep. All I'm doing is thinking about her. And how glad I am that we are back together. That we are starting our life over together. I'll follow her anywhere. I have money I don't have to work. But I'm going to find some kind of job when she is playing hockey. It's kinda weird that Spencer plays hockey. She doesn't look like the type to play that kind of sport. She is really preppy and she doesn't like to get hurt well only in bed. Ha sorry I had to say that. But she is tough I love that about her.

Spencer-baby you think too much

Ashley-sorry

Spencer-what are you thinking about?

Ashley-us. And that I'm glad were back together

Spencer-me too baby (kiss) I love you

Ashley-I love you too baby

After that we both drifted to sleep.

I started waking up and I realize that Spencer isn't there. I hate waking up when she isn't there. That's the one thing that I missed when we broke up. Even tho we got back together 4 months ago but she was in Ohio and I'm still in LA. For awhile after she moved out I would sleep on her side of the bed so I could smell her smell. I know creepy. But I love her and I miss her. And well after her side would smell more like me I would stay on my side of the bed. I got up and I put my hair in a loose bun. I walk downstairs to see what my baby is up too.

Ashley-baby? Where are you?

Spencer-ugh. Go back to bed

Ashley-ugh. I see your not happy to see me

Spencer-baby, its not like that (she walked up to me and wrapped her arms around me) I'm making you breakfast. I was going to bring it up to you in bed (kiss)

Ashley-I'm sorry. Your so cute (kiss) wow baby you made a lot

Spencer-I made your favorite

We sat down at the table and we started eating. And yea I have more food on my plate then she does.

Spencer-baby, I'm glad your eating more. When you visit me last you were way to skinny

Ashley-I know baby. I'm sorry

Spencer-at least your healthier (kiss)

Ashley-I love you baby (kiss) thank you for making me breakfast (kiss) I missed her cooking

Spencer-it's ok baby (kiss) I miss cooking for you

We started to clean up and now where back in bed cuddling; I'm laying on her chest. And she has her arms wrapped around me making me feel really safe. Were watching some TV.

Ashley-baby can we talk?

Spencer-yea sure baby (I got off of her and we were facing each other but our legs were tangled together and she kissed me so reassure that I can tell her. I'm playing with the engagement ring I gave her a couple of years ago, that's around her neck)

Ashley-well um when are we going to get back where we use to be?

Spencer-what do you mean baby?

Ashley-well you know engaged?

Spencer-oh. Well um

Ashley-oh, I can see you don't want to

Spencer-baby, stop. It's not that at all. I really want to be engage to you again

Ashley-you do?

Spencer-yea baby I do. I love you so much

Ashley-I love you too (kiss)

Spencer-I don't want to rush things. Lets see how this summer goes ok? I want us to try to live together before we try the engagement again

Ashley-yea that's a good idea baby (kiss)

We started making out. And my shirt is already off. And omg she is already attacking at my boobs. Yea I'm already wet right now. God the things my girl can do.

Ring, Ring

Ashley-baby, don't get it

Spencer-but it's Kyla

Ashley-ignore it. I can't let you stop right now

We started where we left off. And Spencer's hand is right above my underwear and is so close to taking them off and then her phone went off.

Ashley-what the fuck? I'm going to knock her out when I see her next

Spencer-sorry baby. It might be something important (she kissed me on the forehead)

Ashley-I think it's more important to make love to me now

Spencer-hey Ky…what's wrong?...no tell me now….we wont be back home till Saturday…Ky stop crying I cant understand you… (I took the phone out of Spencer's hands so I could talk to her)

Ashley-baby sis, what's wrong?

Kyla-oh nothing. It can wait till you come home

Ashley-it has to be something, your crying

Kyla-I'm just upset. Ill talk when you get home. Bye.

Spencer-what could upset her so bad?

Ashley- I really don't know. She was good the other day

Spencer-I'm worried baby

Ashley-me too. Maybe we should go home early

Spencer-yea that's a good idea..wait how about we drive back?

Ashley-really?

Spencer-yea. I still have some things here I would have to ship because I couldn't take it on the plane. We could just leave earlier

Ashley-baby that's a good idea

Were leaving in two days. So tomorrow were packing all of Spencer's stuff. This is going to be fun. We always wanted to go on a road trip together. Ugh I was planning having lots of sex this week. Ugh I still I get some. Ha I know I'm bad. But I took a cold shower because I was still kinda turned on. then I got out and got some sweats on and cuddled with Spencer again. and all I'm thinking about is

What's up with Kyla?


End file.
